scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Storyteller
Rise of the Storyteller is the third episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Forever!. Premise Uh-oh, there's trouble in Rockel Town. A storyteller from far away comes to tell stories. The gang goes to hear a story. The storyteller tells a tale of a lava monster attacking Rockel Town. The gang leaves, thinking it's a nice story. But, it isn't a story! The lava monster attacks Rockel Town! Synopsis The gang is headed to a tent to listen to Amy the Storyteller tell one of her stories. Amy recently came to Rockel Town. She's already famous. The gang arrives at her tent. A few others are there to hear the story. The story begins. A man named William is walking down the street. He sees a burning house. William rushes to the house. Inside, he sees a lava monster! The lave monster chases him around. William soon escapes. William has solved many mysteries of fake monsters. He knows what to do. After William traps the monster, he finds it's real; the net burns. The lave monster turns William into a Story-Hearer. William is now a zombie. He rampages through town, turning everybody into Story-Hearers. Suddenly, the lava monster appears. He commands the Hearers to destroy Rockel Town. The Story-Hearers grabs swords. They march around, destroying the town. A hero is coming... His name is Lance. Lance will stop the Hearers from destroying Rockel Town. In the end, Lance becomes a Hearer… Shaggy is sleeping by the time Amy's story is finished. Shaggy wakes up. Amy says the lava monster still wanders around Rockel Town, waiting to turn people into Story-Hearers. The gang leaves the tent. Shaggy says they just heard the worst story ever. The gang is walking to the Mystery Machine. The lava monster appears. He is going to turn the gang into Story-Hearers. It shoots lava at them. Fred says they need to trap him. Shaggy remembers the story: '' A hero is coming... His name is Lance. Lance will stop the Hearers from destroying Rockel Town. In the end, Lance becomes a Hearer''. He says they can't capture the monster. Fred says they can try. Shaggy remembers more of the story: '' William has solved many mysteries of fake monsters. He knows what to do. After William traps the monster, he finds it's real; the net burns. The lave monster turns William into a Story-Hearer.'' Fred tosses a net on the lava monster. It's Amy! She wanted her stories to come true. She used a spell book to make any story somebody tells come true as long as they're using the spell book. Sheriff Franklin walks by. He grabs the spell book. "Is that a spell book? My aunt used to have one of these, she could summon the dead. Now she's dead." Suddenly, Sheriff Franklin's aunt appears! She summons zombies. The zombies walk towards the gang and Amy. Amy grabs the spell book. She starts searching for a spell. The six run from the zombies. The zombies back the six against the wall. Amy finds the spell. "Ugh, ugh, you silly bug; you're a story, go away! Save yourself for another day! Zombies and witches and cooks and creeps, go back to the story! Go back I say, go back to your story!" Amy says. The monsters get sucked into the spell book. The sheriff thanks the gang and Amy. He takes Amy away. Shaggy screams. Sheriff Franklin's aunt is marching towards him. "Like, the sheriff said you were dead!" Shaggy screams. "Oh, does Frank think I'm dead? How rude," Sheriff Franklin's aunt says. She walks off. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Lave Monster *Sheriff Franklin's Aunt *Zombies Suspects Culprits Locations *Rockel Town **Tent Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff